Chocolate
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Y todo empezó con una cosa imposible, prosiguió con un acto cruel, y terminó con un interés creciente. A Laxus le gustaba la "Demonio".


**Pareja:** Lami

**Desclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo es de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chocolate<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rojo, rosa, rojo, rosa, rojo, rosa.<p>

No había más colores, a no ser, claro, un poco de blanco, y también café, si se cuenta a los chocolates caídos en el suelo que ahora estaban pisoteados, y el poco halagador parecido que tenían estos, a la mierda misma. Y claro, también estaban las estructuras pomposas, y los corazones decorados con cintas, grandes, pequeños, de todos los tamaños. Así mismo había mucha miel desperdigada por el ambiente.

Laxus no quería ser llamado amargado, que él no lo era, o al menos no tanto, pero una cosa sí, sentía un poco ridículo ver a su amado Gremio, siendo decorado por tanta mendicidad para ese día, repleto de dulces, y azúcar, y… estupidez. No es como si dijese al día estúpido, tampoco a las personas que lo celebrasen, - aunque un poco sí, no lo niega mucho tampoco, - solo que toda esa macana cursi, lo estaba molestando, y desde la última vez que se intoxico con chocolate, - hace unos años, siendo más joven, inexperto, y tal vez tonto, tal vez, - no tenía ninguna simpatía con el dulce, por ende tampoco los regalos, así mismo el día. Y… era mucho rosa, en eso insistía. Pero era Fairy Tail, Gremio que todo lo celebra con el solo motivo de tener, fiesta, pleito, reconciliación, y otra vez fiesta, y otra pelea tontamente amistosa, así que esta celebración no pasaba por alto. No, hasta Makarov, su abuelo, parecía muy alegre sentado viendo a los demás en un ambiente distinto del habitual, y a pesar de no tener la edad para recibir ningún presente, de una admiradora quizá, es feliz, con esos chocolates dados por simple respeto, y amistad que tiene con otros miembros. Y la verdad, el ambiente no es tan distinto al habitual, no tanto como alguien quisiera al menos, Bizca, y Alzack están más empalagoso que nunca, Juvia parece atosigar a Gray con chocolates gigantes, que él ve con algo de espanto, Lucy regala chocolates a diestra, y siniestra, mientras Evergreen, tira en plena cara, como con ganas de golpear, y hacer daño, su presente a Elfman, esas eran cosas que se esperan, no resultaba nada tan raro… a no ser, claro, la peculiaridad que venía en la mano de Mirajane.

Hablemos en serio, Mirajane había cambiado hace mucho tiempo, ya no era esa chica mala, con zapatos de batalla, y mirada fiera que intimidaba a cualquiera, ahora era la servidora de Fairy Tail, esa que sonreía a todos, les daba la bienvenida, y parecía una figura casi maternal en el lugar, y a pesar de todo eso, alguien debería estar muy bolado, loco, y hasta lo mejor drogado, para pensar que esa mujer celebraría el día para algo más que ocupar el puesto de Cupido. Que ella no daba regalos, y se reía, - antes cruel, ahora amablemente, - de todo aquel que hoce darle algún presente. Era un Demonio, oculto bajo ropajes bonitos, de una chica muy femenina, muy bonita para ser vista como una amenaza, pero era imposible que la fiera, muera de un momento a otro, simplemente imposible. Así que, no era rara la consternación de Laxus al notar como ella guardaba en manos un corazón de chocolate. Y llámenlo curiosidad, tal vez algo más, que haya retirado sus planes de irse lo antes posible, y ahora, solo esperar ver a quién rayos ella daría aquel obsequio, se imaginaba aquel que tendría dicho presente, seria uno de los más envidiados del Gremio entero. En menos de un segundo, se dio cuenta que él deseaba obtener el privilegio, que lo quería, ese chocolate debería ser suyo.

Pero Mirajane es muy lista, o muy tonta, o finge cosas que no son, o al final de cuentas es sádica, sí, el último punto es lo más seguro. Ya que ella se quedó en la barra hasta tarde, atendiendo, poniendo el chocolate a un lado, así mismo a la vista de todos, con una sonrisa en los labios, un poco pícara, y autosuficiente, como si ella supiera, que la razón de que ahora, solo hubiera hombres a esas horas de la noche, viéndola, todos la miraban, se debía al simple hecho de que la estaban esperando, nadie quería perderse la oportunidad de ser el elegido.

Todos tenían esperanzas, de proclamarse, uno de los hombres más sobresalientes dentro de Fairy Tail, por haber cautivado a la mujer más inaccesible sentimentalmente de todas, dentro de ese lugar, de esa ciudad, tal vez país, quien sabe si más. Pero… pero hay cosas que truncan las cosas.

La magia se esfumó, cuando por la puerta entró la menor de los Strauss, no, es como si ella fuera odiaba, tampoco, es que les pareciera fea ni nada por el estilo, - aunque sinceramente, todos esperaban a la mayor, - mas bien, la razón de todo este bajón, no fue más que sus palabras.

— Mira-nee, ya es hora de cerrar, es mejor que ya acabes con esto, — y señaló con la mirada a todos los hombres amontonados.

Mirajane sonrió, a su hermana, con ese aire maternal, que la hacía más mayor de lo que era, más madura, más amable, más… mujer, y por alguna razón, eso hacía que todos estén más pillados con ella. Laxus fue el único que encontró algo muy malo, en la mirada de la menor de las hermanas.

— Está bien, — respondió, se irguió un poco más, y pareció sacarse el polvo inexistente de sus manos, mientras salía de la barra, — chicos, ya es tarde, hora de volver a casa. Mañana atenderemos temprano.

Muchos intentaron replicar, otros callaron, otros, la vieron tan fijamente, que era obvio, buscaban una explicación, una que tal vez no hubieran querido. Ya que Mira, tomó entre sus manos el chocolate prometido, lo desenvolvió, y se lo comió, no se lo regaló a nadie, no hubo un presente de San Valentín, ni ese milagro prometido. Ella se comió el corazón de chocolate, con su boca de fresa engulló el corazón entremezclados de muchos, complacida, lo único que hizo al terminar el acto, fue botar un suspiro alegre, y sonreír inocente, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, y decir: "Estuvo delicioso".

Era una desgraciada, una mujer mala, resguardada bajo una capa de modesta belleza, y ojos bonitos, sonrisas inocentes. Esa chica, esa mujer, esa que una vez fue llamada Demonio, sin lugar a dudas le gustaba, no importaba que al final haya caído en semejante jugarreta, Laxus no podía negar aquello, y tampoco deseaba dejar escapar a su presa, la conseguiría, como sea él la tendría.

-o-

Al otro día, se podía escuchar suspiros de resignación de más de uno. La verdad es que ninguno culpó a Mirajane, por el incidente del día anterior, ella era así, descuidada, y cabía la posibilidad de que haya comprado un chocolate por el simple hecho de querer uno, y no haya tomado verdadera atención a la forma de este, ni al día, nadie les dijo que esperaran, al final de cuentas. Dreyar, era quien no se tragaba esa, no, Mirajane jugó con ellos adrede, siendo su hermana testigo, y ahora, al parecer, también Erza, estaba metida en el maquiavélico juego, ya que se reía conjunto a ellas, sentada junto a la barra. La verdad es que no escuchó, nada de lo que decían, no tenía verdadera intensión de hacerlo, mas bien se paró en medio de ellas, y prontamente demandó:

— Quiero hablar contigo, — señalando a la albina de larga melena.

Ella se hizo a la inocente, y se señalo, diciendo; "¿yo?", como si no le entendiese, y ahí solo quedaba asentir.

Lissana parecía la más emocionada de todo esto, así que ella sonrió como un felino, y prontamente alegó, que ella reemplazaría a su hermana en la barra. Mirajane botó un suspiro, y dejó que él le guiase fuera del Gremio, no lejos, pero sí lo suficiente para tener privacidad.

— Ayer nos engañaste, — reclamó, Mirajane sonrió al instante en respuesta.

— ¿Ayer?, no recuerdo haber hecho nada el día anterior Laxus.

Y esa era ella, bonita, y aparentemente inocente, más no lo era. ¿Quieres meterte con la Demonio? Ahí la tenías.

— Sé que lo hiciste, y lograste hacer ver a todos como tontos.

— Yo no dije que esperaran, — rebatió ella, sin la máscara despistada, sin ser la mujer delicada, y nada brusca, que parecía haberse vuelto, era la antigua, entremezclada con la nueva, esta era su verdadera esencia — culpa de cada quien supongo, pero, si no tienes más que decir, yo…

— Esto no acaba aquí.

Mira esperó en su lugar, a verlo acabar, los ojos azules viéndole fijamente, y este no era el romance idílico que espera una mujer, pero no es como si ella hubiese esperado algo por el estilo, ahora solo le parecía demasiado curioso ver a Laxus a punto de hacer algo, que ella no creía que haría, no, al menos no con ella

.

— Tienes que salir conmigo, al menos una vez, me la debes por lo de ayer.

Entonces la risa fluyó, no era hiriente, pero tampoco era de esas inocentes, dadas a solo chicas despistadas que se perdieron en el transcurso de la conversación, y ven eso como fuente para salir del aprieto, de ella, solo una risa enmascarada de otra verdad, esa que ocultaba su victoria. Y entonces ella dijo:

— Al menos dime la hora, y el lugar.

Y puede que no sea amor, pero esta atracción que sentía por ella, le estaba comiendo la cabeza, y era demasiado único esto que pasaba. No sabía hasta dónde llegarían, y si le seguiría pareciendo tan fascinante esta mezcla de contrastes, la verdad eso, por ahora, no importaba, no mucho al menos.

— Espérame cuando se acabe tu turno.

Y ella le miró a los ojos, celestes, contra caoba, y era un acto de coquetería, no descarado, no vulgar, ni inconsciente, era de esos donde te quedas pensando en cuán sexy se ve alguien, cuando sonríe de lado, y parece poder dominar a todo el mundo a su paso.

— Me parece perfecto.

Mirajane, la Demonio, sinceramente, nunca pensó que esa mujer le engatusaría de forma tan rápida. Y tampoco se quejaba, este juego tenía su encanto.

* * *

><p>¿Feliz día de San Valentín?<p>

Bien, hace mucho tengo la idea en mente, solo que… no la escribí, y como estaba planeado para esta fecha, qué mejor que ponerla ahora. En fin, espero les haya gustado, y no hayan odiado a Mirajane, es que de verdad no creo que sea tan… como se muestra, sigue habiendo esa antigua presencia en ella, solo que la esconde de miradas ajenas, o eso digo yo, jajaja.

A alguien le gustó?


End file.
